Bottom Erwin Week 2015
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: Please enjoy my (late) submissions to Bottom Erwin week 2015. It is mostly fluff. I will add more stuff as I get it typed up.
1. Chapter 1

Day 2 Domestic

Please enjoy this little slice of life domestic fluff.

When law professor Erwin Smith decided to take a sabbatical to work on his book his loving husband supported him as long as he didn't get lazy and make a mess of their house. So far so good. Erwin kept his notes, drafts, and over all mess confined to his study and Levi agreed not to go into the study. On this day Erwin took a break from his work to play the role of house husband. He found it surprisingly calming to complete the domestic tasks. It was also where he came up with some of his best ideas. He could see why his lover enjoyed it so much.

The tall blonde felt extra domestic that day so he took the brightly colored, flowery, ruffled apron, with an elegantly embroidered 'Erwin' on the front, off of its hook and tied it around his waist. The spoof matching wedding presents Hange gave them came in handy on more than one occasion. Levi's matching apron hung clean and crisp ready for use on its hook. Apron securely tied he went about his work. One task went to another as Erwin tried to clean to his husband's meticulous standards. He was washing dishes when he heard the front door open. Erwin looked at the clock. _He's early_. He heard Levi drop his keys in the candy dish they used for that purpose.

"Welcome home," Erwin called over his shoulder. He was up to his forearms in soapy water. They had a dishwasher but Levi refused to use it unless absolutely necessary. Erwin felt slender hands slide around his waist meeting just above the apron.

"How was work?" Erwin felt a kiss at the base of his neck.

"They're all idiots," his husband mumbled against the back of his shirt. Erwin smiled looking down at the hands around his waist. The simple gold band sparkled on Levi's pale finger. Erwin chuckled. He rinsed off the soapy water before drying his hands on his apron then turned around in his man's arms. Levi released his husband's waist and placed them on the counter.

"I feel like you should be bringing me my slippers and a martini." Levi took a step back to appreciate the happy homemaker. When Erwin got dressed that morning he anticipated taking his laptop and doing a little work at a picnic table in the park so he donned one of his crisp white shirts and a pair of dark denim jeans but got sidetracked with housework. He still didn't think he compared to the handsome man standing before him. Levi still wore his sharp navy blue suit minus the jacket that had been tailored for him. His shirt was also a pristine white. His tie was slightly askew from where he probably loosened it the moment he walked in the door. The sleek navy pants looked just as nice as when they picked them up from the dry cleaners and his black loafers shined like new. The image of them both gave Erwin an idea.

He took his husband by the hand and led him back to the living room. Levi quirked his eyebrow but followed his house husband to the other room. Erwin deposited him on the couch and walked over to the mini-bar. They didn't have everything for a martini so he made him a whisky and coke instead. The business man draped his arms over the back of the couch cushions. His smoky gray gaze trailing over his husband's broad shoulders falling onto the bow that fell on the curve of Erwin's bottom. The bright colors of the apron against the dark denim seemed to accentuate the beauty of his husband's lower half.

Erwin brought the drink over to his hard working man, giving him a kiss before handing him the glass. The ice clinked as Levi brought the drink to his smirking lips. Levi liked to talk a lot of shit but he didn't expect Erwin to actually do it. His eyes never left his husband as he walked out of the living room to go down the hall to their bedroom. A few moments later Erwin returned with Levi's comfiest house shoes. Without a word he knelt before his husband untying the Italian leather loafers. Erwin's great hands massaged the balls of his lover's feet. Levi threw his head back closing his eyes.

"I could get used to this," he said. He felt his slippers slide on his feet. Levi opened his eyes as his husband rose to his feet. Erwin picked up the remote control and put it on Levi's lap.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, dear" Erwin said. He planted a sweet kiss on his husband's lips. The smile on Levi's face stayed long after Erwin went back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bottom Erwin Vacation:

Erwin sat under the large beach umbrella reading a book sitting on the balcony that over looked the beach. He looked up from the mystery novel to take in the serene surroundings. It was a rare occasion that he and his husband got a chance to escape the hustle and bustle of the city. Somehow they managed to ink out a week to go to the condo they co-owned with Mike and Nanaba. Behind him he heard the glass open followed by the soft steps of his lover.

Erwin turned his head to see Levi holding two chilled glasses full of some fruity drink Levi made in their kitchen. Under his arm, Levi carried something that looked like a bottle of lotion. Erwin offered his hand expecting to take one of the frosty glasses but was awkwardly offered the bottle of lotion.

"Put this on," Levi said as he sat down on the other lounger. He had his short black hair was pushed back behind his sunglasses. Erwin looked at the bottle.

"Sun screen?"

"Yea," Levi said getting comfortable. Erwin noted that Levi looked a shade paler, most likely from applying a hearty amount of protection already. "I'm no taking care of your sun burn again."

"I don't burn as easily as you do," he rebutted. His husband glared at him before bringing down his sunglasses and taking a drink from the glass. The blonde sighed and reluctantly opened the bottle. He had a suspicion that his husband wouldn't give him his drink if he didn't apply the white cream to Levi's standards.

Erwin squeezed out the lotion, applying a generous amount onto his arms as his husband watched him from behind reflective lenses. A smirk found its way to Erwin's lips. He decided to his man a show. Once his arms were covered he turned in the lounge go face Levi. At this angle Levi would be able to get a full view of his chest and also, depending on how frisky he felt, see up Erwin's shorts. It also gave Erwin a tingle because he couldn't see where his lover's eyes were looking. It was one of those unspoken things that the couple shared. Erwin would do something as simple as stepping out of the shower or changing clothes and every time Levi would end up the same room. He wouldn't always look at his husband but Erwin knew he was watching.

Erwin globed more lotion into his hand before setting the bottle to the side. He brought his large hands together smearing the cream between his fingers before lathering it on his abs. This was why he worked out, to see that mischievous smirk tug at the corner of his lover's lips. His nipples are already hard by the time his large hands found them. He palmed his pecs with his fingers in slow circles, even closing his eyes to add to the effect. Across from him he heard his husband move in his lounge, a second later he heard the glass click on the small table that stood between them.

"Hey Erwin," Levi called. He opened his eyes to look at Levi. He pushed his glasses back into his hair. "Turn over, I'll get your back."


End file.
